


Art Deco.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: With the last day of your vacation with Spencer drawing to an end you decided you finally wanted to go out in public with him, even if it meant everyone finally knowing about whatever the two of you were. Things quickly took a turn for the worst and you learnt that despite how much you wanted to think otherwise you and Spencer were two very different people; perhaps too different.





	Art Deco.

On the last day of your vacation with Spencer you finally gained the courage to tell him you wanted to go out with him, not somewhere secret or away from the public but instead you wanted to be around others. With a man like him on your arm it only seemed fair to want to show him off, even though you knew he had contradicting opinions coming from his team back at the Behavioural Analysis unit as to how he was to portray himself and them you didn’t want to let someone else dictate how you lead your life. It wasn’t like you were somehow tainting their image, maybe if they stood up and actually solved cases they wouldn’t have to worry about their only publicity being about you and Spencer.

Spencer was hesitant, it wasn’t because of you but rather what was going to face him once he returned home. He had promised everyone that he wasn’t involved with you anymore but it was almost like you had him on a leash, he didn’t even try to run away he just followed after you obediently. Unlike you he didn’t crave the attention or company of others, he was perfectly content with lounging around your motel room together and spending peaceful mornings watching you curled up on the patio. In this way you were different but he also wanted to make you happy so he agreed that he would go out with you, knowing that paparazzi would undoubtedly catch scent of you together and come swarming but that was just something he was going to have to deal with.

He wasn’t big on the nightlife scene, Spencer’s idea of a good night was curled up in his apartment with a couple of good books and freshly brewed coffee but that was yet another difference between you. After living in such a small town all your life the excitement of nightclubs and all the bright lights around you was like a drug, you couldn’t help but want more. There was so many new clubs popping up and you wanted to go to them all, it wasn’t like before you’d met Spencer they hadn’t been on your radar, in fact you were a welcomed face in quite a lot of clubs back in New York but the Los Angeles scene was new to you and there was so much to explore.

You’d only packed one thing suitable for going out, it was a form fitting, off the shoulder black dress made for you by a friend. Fashion nowadays prefered a more flared out approach to dresses but you always thought the tighter the better, this was your body so why not show it off? Spencer surely didn’t mind, you caught him staring at you while you were bent over in the bathroom applying your makeup. He was wearing a simple white shirt and knitted waistcoat, you’d convinced him not to shave for the few days you were away which made his jawline look even more sharp and if you were being honest with yourself if made you want to jump onto him whenever you so much and threw a glance his way.

There was a popular jazz club you’d heard a lot about from friends in the city, it was also known for being a little shady but with Spencer by your side you weren’t too worried. It wasn’t that bad, there was a lot of use of LSD and while you weren’t unfamiliar with other drugs you certainly weren’t an active user and weren’t about to use when with an FBI agent. This drug also seemed to be particularly nasty, disconnecting you from reality on twelve hour trips. It just wasn’t what you wanted to take part in and so you were going to try and avoid that at all costs.

“You ready to go, handsome?” You called out of the bathroom once you finished taking out the curlers in your hair, short tight curls that framed your face perfectly bounced as you walked out of the room to find Spencer. He was sat on the bed looking through the polaroid pictures he had taken over the past few days, there were quite a few dirty ones but there were also plenty of ones that wouldn’t look out of place on a white picket fence family’s fridge. Your favourite was the one you had taken while you and Spencer were brushing your teeths, he was shirtless and his mouth was filled with white foam and you were grinning into the mirror and it just looked so domestic and simple, like that was what your lives were.

Spencer looked up at you from the pictures, taking a second to look at what you were wearing before laying the polaroids back down on the bed beside him and stood up. You couldn’t force yourself to move when he started to walk towards you, instead you held your head high and made direct eye contact with him. Slowly, Spencer was becoming more confident and assertive. When you first met him you’d never have expected him to be the strong, silent type but here he was almost making your knees tremble with just a look.

“You look beautiful.” His voice was low and syrupy, it made your whole body erupt into goosebumps due to how incredibly hot he sounded. It wasn’t fair how attracted you were to him, whether it be the adorable, naive man you met constantly putting his foot in his own mouth or the one standing before you now with new found confidence and the ability to make you want to drop to your knees with a flash of those pretty brown eyes. He went to reach for your hips but you wiggled away from him, walking over to the bed where your purse sat amongst all the polaroids.

“Calm it, tiger. You chuckled and grabbed your purse, taking one last look in the mirror to see if your appearance was how you wanted before walking back over to Spencer and wrapping your arm around his. The car you rented at the beginning of the week was still parked outside so with your arms looped with each others you walked to it, Spencer only letting you go so he could open the passengers side for you. The pastel pink and blue neon sign of The Honeymoon Motel fading off into the distance as Spencer drove with clear directions from you.

You knew about a club called Paradise, it was quite the drive away from where you were staying but you had the radio and Spencer’s endless conversation starters to keep you company. It was around forty five minutes minutes before you were in the heart of the city and it took a little while longer with your awful sense of direction but he quickly rectified that and you were parked outside the club in no time at all. It was a Friday so it was started to get quite packed but that didn’t bother you in the slightest, Spencer on the other hand wasn’t as chilled out about it as you were. Crowds weren’t his thing, he’d only gone to the event the day you met because he had his team with him and he didn’t want them to think he was any weirder than they already did.

The inside was partly filled with tables and chairs which groups of men were sat at conversing, smoke billowing up from all the cigarettes being smoked. If people were sat down with their drinks then they were stood dancing to the band playing, a cover of the song “Hit the Road Jack” by Ray Charles. For a song about kicking your lover out there were plenty of couples dancing with one another, flowing skirts spinning widely as the women were twirled around by their men. You felt some heads turn and look at you but you were far too focused on the beat of the song seeming to pump through your veins and a loud yet soft laugh coming from the bar, it seemed to draw you over there like a charmer drew a snake out of it’s basket. Spencer was behind you and eager to stay close, he hadn’t been at the FBI for long but he had learn that anywhere could have something or someone dangerous amongst it.

Once at the bar you were met with a beautiful women with short, black curled hair and a soft round face. She seemed to be completely out of it, the man you assumed to be her boyfriend beside her with a similar look but at least somewhat still in connect with her surroundings. When you and Spencer stood beside her something caught her eye and made her turn in your direction, her face seeming to light up as she burst out into laughter again.

“Can you see it?” Her voice was just as soft as her face was, light and feminine but also slightly slurred. You furrowed your brows but still smiled, looking back to Spencer who looked far more concerned that anyone else around was before turning back round to face her.

“See what?” You asked slowly, so intrigued by this woman and how she was finding everything so wonderfully interesting. She laughed once more and gestured around her into thin air, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world what she was looking at.

“The air! I can see every little tiny molecule floating around, I can hold them in my hand and- and feel them against my skin.” If that were truly the case then you’d be sure there was something horrifically wrong but you could and it meant that this woman was clearly on something and while you weren’t the type of person to just take drugs here, there or anywhere you were interested to see what this woman was seeing It seemed so fun, she looked positively enchanted by everything. Before you could even ask what she had taken Spencer had grabbed a hold of your hand and was dragging you away from her.

“What are you doing?” You questioned as he dragged you towards the dance floor, a new song was playing now and it had a far sexier tone than the previous song. You’d thought you were going to have to get a few drinks into him before he’d willing dance with you but apparently not. The fact he’d rather dance with you in front of all those people made you certain whatever was going on back there was something he considered dangerous.

“You always want to dance, so we’re going to dance.” Spencer replied simply before pulling you tight to him, taking his hand in yours and placing the other on your lower back. He’d been able to work out exactly what that woman had taken and he wasn’t about to let you get involved with any of that. Lysergic acid diethylamid, LSD or acid. It was currently being researched as a truth drug and the possibility of being used in brainwashing, he hadn’t seen it used for recreational use before as there were far more popular drugs out there but with its effects becoming more well known of course people would find a way to get their hands on it.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze._   
_Bend with me, sway with ease._   
_When we dance you have a way with me._   
_Stay with me, sway with me._

You could hear people muttering your name around you as they finally noticed your presence, after spending so much time alone with Spencer you’d practically forgotten that people knew who you were and would actually care. Spencer made you feel so incredibly normal that anything else felt strange, you’d only cared about his attention for the past week and now you had to go back to putting on that persona people expected from you. A flash came from behind you and you released that it was a camera, it hadn’t taken long for someone to get their camera out or to call in a professional but you could already see the headlines.

Spencer had never felt this protective in his entire life, it was almost like he wanted to bare his teeth and growl at anyone who so much as looked at you in the wrong way. You hadn’t been out in the public like this before, until now it had been all private moments he was perfectly fine keeping private but now everyone was staring and all had their own opinions and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. It had nothing to do with you, he was infinitely proud to have you by his side but with others now wanting to know everything about your relationship and that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“He’s really found himself a nice piece of ass.” Spencer overheard one of the men at a nearby table speak and he already felt his blood begin to boil, someone talking about you as if you were an object and not a human being with thoughts and feelings was disgusting and if it wasn’t for you clinging a little tighter to him then he would have turned around and laid into them. He wasn’t the conventional type but for you, he could be.

“Too bad everyone’s already had a look at it.” Another man laughed, referencing the playboy spread that had kicked off your career. You had no issues with the fact people had seen your body, as a full grown adult you had made that choice and you didn’t regret it for a second but men had their own opinions of things and almost all of them viewed how they felt over women as more important than how the women felt about themselves. It was one of the things that drew you to Spencer, he didn’t treat you any different because of your career or because of your gender and with the society you were living in that was certainly a big thing.

Spencer wanted to be good for you and just ignore what they were saying, to not start a fight and make a scene especially with all those people around who recognised you but he couldn’t. It didn’t sit right that he was just standing there swaying with you while those men degraded you and acted as if you were somehow below them. He pulled himself away from you and turned around to face the table behind him, four men in suits sat their with their cigarettes in hand.

“Do you think she hasn’t heard those things before, that you’re somehow adding interesting input?” Spencer said coldly as he marched over to their table, looming over them as he stared down the two men who had spoken. They all shared amused looks before looking back up at Spencer.

“Did I say anything that was untrue?” Spencer clenched his jaw at the answer he was given, he wanted desperately for them to just shut up with their attempts at being either humorous or edgy in some way and just stick to wasting their life away in that booth but now that they’d started Spencer couldn’t let them continue.

“Apologise to her.” He said slowly once he felt your presence behind him, another flash of a photograph being taken came from beside him but it was like he had tunnel vision and all he could focus on was the smug asshole in front of him who felt like he had the god given right to make comments about you. The man chuckled under his breaths as he dropped his cigarette into the ashtray and then slowly stood up and leant in closer to Spencer.

“And are you going to make me, FBI agent Spencer Reid?” He had recognised Spencer from the photographs taken of the two of you on your balcony, everyone who cared about celebrities in the slightest had been waiting to see what would come of that scandal and now it had been confirmed right in front of their eyes that you were in fact still seeing each other, well that was just pure gold.

Spencer knew he shouldn’t have done what he did next, not with you around and a club filled with people and someone with a camera and a pocket begging to be filled. He wasn’t a fighter but clearly this person had the intellectual capacity of rodent so he’d have to be taught another way to keep his mouth shut around other women. Spencer couldn’t fight but he could try.

You watched as Spencer grabbed the stranger by the collar of his blazer and pulled him up so he was standing before throwing a punch. It wasn’t the most precise or strongest punch in the world but it landed right in the man’s face and forced him backwards. He didn’t plan on beating anyone up, the one punch was enough both to make him feel like he did something to protect you but also because his fist was now hurting like hell. The other men lunged forward as if they were going to attack Spencer but you dragged him away before they could do anything.

“Are you crazy!? You can’t just punch someone for no reason!” You yelled once you had managed to wrestle Spencer through the now gathered crowd of people and into the back alley of the club. It was filled with trash and smelt disgusting but it was better than yelling at him at the front where you’d parked where people could then witness everything for themselves.

“For no reason? (Y/N) they were talking down of you, treating you like you’re an object. Do you not have enough respect for yourself to care?” His words came out wrong, he didn’t mean it how it came out and while you knew that you couldn’t believe that he’d actually said it at all. What Spencer had meant to say was he didn’t understand why you weren’t sticking up for yourself but it came across much worse.

“I don’t need a man to stand up for me, what they were saying didn’t bother me. Did it bother you because people know what type of girl you like?” Your tone was sickly and venomous, your words were more a target at yourself than him but that was what got him riled up. If it had been a personal attack on him then he’d for some reason be able to look past it but the second you or anyone else talked poorly about you he couldn’t not step in.

“It bothered me because you’re my-” Spencer stopped himself, staring across at you in this dirty alley as he realised that you weren’t really anything to him. No label at least, if someone had asked him where he had gone during that week he couldn’t say his friend because in his experience friends didn’t fuck one another and slow dance to rock songs but you also weren’t dating because that meant being more than just fucking and dancing and so far, that hadn’t really happened.

“I’m not your girlfriend.”

Spencer scoffed and nodded his head before fishing around in his trouser pocket until he found the car keys. He chucked them in your direction and waited until you caught them before walking straight past you and down the alley, he stopped once he was on the opposite side of you and allowed himself another glance.

“You’re right, you’re not.” He almost laughed at how much of a bitter taste this was leaving in his mouth, this was never going to last no matter how much so much of him wanted it to. You were too different of people, both in terms of career and personality. Eventually things were going to come crashing down when you both wanted different things from your lives, Spencer couldn’t handle this lifestyle you wanted and you couldn’t live in the dark just for him. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

And like that, he turned his back and walked off. It was almost impossible for him to leave you alone like that with his protective nature desperately trying to kick in but you didn’t want that from him so he told himself that you’d be fine. Spencer didn’t know where he was walking to but anywhere from here, anywhere from that damn girl he could never get things right with.


End file.
